


i hope we’re still friends, yeah i hope you don’t mind (bad habits)

by milf_luv3r



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milf_luv3r/pseuds/milf_luv3r
Summary: Modern AU, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko smoking. Zuko and Sokka have a ~moment~.Nothing spicy, just fluff!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 60





	i hope we’re still friends, yeah i hope you don’t mind (bad habits)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bad habits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/742848) by madstoilet (tiktok). 



> title insp: “not allowed” by: tv girl  
> fic insp: artwork by “madstoilet” on tiktok https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJnLGsnK/ (i commented a cute little idea based off of the art and then this entire fic popped into my head)
> 
> I HAVE NO CLUE HOW SMOKING WORKS

Sokka threw his mostly-dry hair up into a quick wolf-tail and glanced around to find his friends. Everyone had just finished daily training, Katara and Aang had a date night, and so the rest of them could carry on with their tradition without much caution. 

Ever since Zuko had turned 18 (which was around a year ago), Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko would pile into wherever Katara couldn’t find them and smoke. Not only was Zuko the oldest and could therefore buy the cigarettes soonest, he also saw no problem in spending his family’s fortune on things that would absolutely mortify his father and therefore always paid. As someone with less than $3 to his name, Sokka saw this as one of the many benefits of keeping Zuko around.

He definitely never thought about the many reasons he liked having Zuko around, which included but were not limited to: his voice, his muscles, his cute smile, his beautiful shoulder-length hair that he’d been growing out since they met, and the way that his eyes filled with tears when he was laughing at a stupid joke that Sokka told. 

Sokka, thanks to many a discussion with Suki back when they were dating, realized that he liked guys along with girls back when he was around 15. It took Suki coming out to him as bisexual for him to realize that boys were even an option for him. However, Sokka had never considered how confusing it would be to randomly fall for someone who he had originally considered only a friend. A very muscular, kind, fire-bendery friend. Sokka always knew that he was attracted to Zuko in some way, even when he was head-over-heels about Suki. However, this once subtle crush had recently been growing into something a bit more. He and Zuko had started hanging out more since Suki had started going out with Ty Lee and Toph was abandoning them to do spirits knows what horrendous acts to humanity. 

Sokka, of course, had told Suki of his feelings almost as soon as he realized them, and Suki told him she had noticed his crush about two years earlier.

All of this to say that Toph was now racing Suki across the parking lot to Zuko’s mini-van, calling shotgun. Zuko fell into step with Sokka and made a joke about how you’d think that Toph was still 12 years old. Sokka laughed and reminded Zuko that the fire-bender still regularly watched cartoons, which earned him a punch to the shoulder. Zuko then went on to explain the entire plot of his newest show, along with all of the lore, and commentary by the show-writers. Sokka listened intently, glancing over at Zuko. His golden eyes were lit up with excitement and his hands were flying all over the place as he explained the wild plot. Sokka was always surprised by how intricate these cartoons could be. He loved listening to Zuko ramble on and on, one because the shows were often interesting, but two because he knew that Zuko loved to talk about his shows extensively and didn’t always get the chance to. He used to assume that Zuko was just a quiet person when they first became friends, and that is still true to an extent, but if you can get Zuko onto the subject of something he really likes, he could talk for hours about it.

A loud  _ thud _ drew Sokka’s gaze away from Zuko and towards Toph, who had apparently misjudged how close Zuko’s car was and ran directly into it. Suki was laughing her ass off as she helped Toph off the ground and Zuko ran over to make sure she wasn’t hurt. Zuko and Toph had formed a close friendship over the years. Zuko was originally drawn to Toph because he had an aversion to maintaining eye-contact and Toph clearly could not care less. They soon found that both of them had similar family issues and a shared interest in becoming better people. Zuko helped keep Toph calm when she was heated (often not even having to say anything, all it took was his calming presence) and Toph helped Zuko make sure he could stick up for himself better. It was a nice exchange. 

And now Zuko was checking on Toph, making sure she wasn’t hurt, and assuring her that she definitely earned shotgun. Toph, of course, was insisting that she was fine, but allowed Zuko to double check because she knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it until he had thoroughly examined the earthbender. 

Once the check-up was complete, the short girl piled into shotgun. Sokka and Suki had already gotten in the back and were fighting over who got the aux chord today.

“Fuck, Sokka, your music is so lame! I’m not listening to fucking Wheezer for the fiftyth fucking time this week!” 

“Well, I don’t feel like listening to music older than my Gran Gran, so it seems like we’ve run into a problem!”

“Sokka, David Bowie is nOT OLDER THA—“

“CAN WE  _ PLEASE _ JUST PUT ON MOTHER MOTHER AND CALL IT A DAY?!” Toph interrupted before anyone could get hurt (and Suki  _ would _ hurt him).

Everyone agreed and so they were screaming the lyrics to “Hayloft” as they pulled into the gas station. 

Zuko got out of the car and Toph offered to go with him because she wanted to pick out some snacks for today as well. This left Sokka and Suki sitting alone in the back seat.

Suki turned to him mischievously, “So how was your date last night?”

“For the last time Suki, Zuko and I are, like, best friends. Just because I have a  _ massive  _ crush on him doesn’t mean that every time we hang out is a date.”

“You aren’t best friends. We all know that Aang is yours and Toph is his. Therefore, it could be a date.”

Sokka sighed and rested his head on the seat in front of him. He clearly wasn’t going to convince Suki that failing miserably at making pizza, almost setting your kitchen on fire, then giving up and ordering pizza and watching  _ Gravity Falls _ together was NOT a date. So he didn’t try.

His further harassment was interrupted by Toph opening the door next to him as she and Zuko piled into the back of the van. Zuko reached back over Sokka once he was in to shut the door and for a split second his head was right in front of Sokka’s face.  _ Don’t think about kissing him. Don’t think about kissing him. Don’t think about kissing him. _

Luckily, Zuko had backed up before Sokka passed out. Apparently he had been holding his breath.

“We got em bitches!!!” Toph shouted, dumping out the plastic grocery bag into the van floor. Out toppled one monster, a fountain lemonade, a bottled Starbucks frappe, a PureLeaf iced tea, a large bag of Takis, some sour patch kids, and the pack of cigarettes. Suki and Sokka both lunged for the frapp and Suki won. Sokka hit her arm playfully, grabbed the lemonade, taking the lid off, and called dibs on her share of sour patch kids since Takis made his mouth burn. 

“Sorry Sokka, there was only one left.” Zuko apologized. Sokka threw his arm around Zuko “All good, buddy. You can just repay me by lighting me.”

Sokka had somehow formed a game with Zuko a long time ago where he would force the firebender to light his cigarettes for him. No one really understood why or how this game was started, but it was too foundational to stop at this point. 

Sokka didn’t start smoking right away, instead he tore into the sour patch kids like a wild animal and devoured about half of them. When he finally felt ready to smoke reached for the box sitting by Toph, grabbed one, put it between his lips, and turned to Zuko. Suki was currently painting Zuko’s nails purple and listening to him talk about the episodes of  _ Gravity Falls _ that they had watched last night. Sokka assumed that with his hands free, Zuko would not be able to light it for him and leaned over to find the lighter.

Without even thinking about what he was doing, Zuko leaned forward. His face was right in front of Sokka’s, their eyes met, Zuko’s breath was warm and reeked of smoke, but in a good way. Sokka had stopped breathing all together and his heart felt like it was beating out of his fuckin chest. Then, as if it were the most casual thing in the world, Zuko lit Sokka’s cigarette with his breath. Sokka was so in shock by what had just happened that his mouth dropped and his cigarette was extinguished in the lemonade before he knew what had hit him.

Sokka sat back for a moment.  _ C’mon, Sokka, concentrate! What the fuck was that?! You can’t just do nothing.  _ Suddenly a devilishly good idea struck Sokka. 

“Did you fucking drop it?” he heard Toph laugh.

“Yeah yeah, I’m an idiot, I know. Hand me another one, will you?”

With the new cigarette in hand, he once again placed it between his lips and leaned towards Zuko. “A little help?” He joked. Once again, Zuko leaned forward and lit it, Sokka took a drag, and then blew the smoke directly into Zuko’s beautiful face.

Zuko fell back in shock and Sokka began laughing his ass off. He’s laughing way harder than any normal person would in this situation. Sokka liked to tell himself that it was because he was simply the funniest person he knew and that it was not at all because of the massive amount of adrenaline rushing through his body.

“I’m going to kill you!” He hears Zuko half-roar half-laugh as the firebender lunged at him. Zuko pins Sokka to the van floor, he’s straddling him and has his hands pinned down. He then releases one of Sokka’s hands, takes a long drag of his cigarette, and blows the smoke directly into Sokka’s face. There is laughter and coughing from both boys as Sokka lies on the floor, desperately trying not to think about the position Zuko has him in.

“Um, what the fuck is happening?” Sokka hears Toph’s confused voice, “Are they making out?!” 

Suki begins laughing so hard that there are tears in her eyes, Zuko blushes and gets off of Sokka, allowing the equally embarrassed water tribe boy to sit up.

What the two boys were unaware of is the reason Toph sounded so panicked. She and Suki had formed a bet a few months ago regarding them. Zuko had told Toph a couple years ago of his crush on Sokka and once Sokka’s crush on Zuko was made known to Suki, the girls met up and formed a bet: How loud would it take them to get together and who would make the first move? If the situation was what Toph had assumed, she would have lost the bet. In fact, she would have lost the bet by only about a week or so. 

Unfortunately for Toph, Suki was going to win. The entire rest of the night Zuko didn’t say much, he only kept his eyes (and thoughts) on Sokka.

Suki will win: Zuko will make the first move. 


End file.
